A Plastic World War
by FellaLibby
Summary: A war of nations that fight in a different world than our own. However their conflicts are more real than we believe.
1. Chapter 1

The Tan army is at it again. They have returned to claim new lands for taking over the Big World. Their target though is the Grey Nation. Their reason is just as dark as the Grey Nation's taken over of the Red Nations lands, but the Tan specifically attacked the Grey's for taking the Red army for themselves, with false promises of freedom, and instead more sinister and brutal experiments than Dr. Madd uses on the Red people.

The Grey however are not willing to surrender their lands without a fight. They have shifted most of their efforts into stopping the Tan but they couldn't do it without the help of the remnants of the Red army, even so, their army is only a mere fraction of what they used to be, thanks to the Grey hirearcy. Still they could only halt the advances of the Tan.

They did however manage to trap a portion of the Tan army in a main Red production facility. Time and time again, the Grey's attempted to break threw only to find their men turned into plastic blobs for the Tan. Eventually the Grey used an advanced guard of Grey and Red forces, and while they made some ground into the facility grounds, they were forced to pull back with still overwhelming forces within the facility's underbelly. However the attacks came at a cost for the Tan army, despite holding the grounds, they've lost far too many men to hold off much more attacks and have requested reinforcements. At the same time the Grey Nation contacted Colonel Grimm of the Green Nation for assistance.

The Greens responded with a platoon of the Green army, they were to meet the Grey and Red and make a combined assault into the facility. However Captain Fredrick of the Grey commandos heard that the Tan reinforcement has indeed arrived around the same time the Green reached the town outside the facility. The Grey Captain gambled that he could not rely on the Green's to arrive in time, and so he marched his depleted troops of Grey and Red towards the still heavily defended facility.

Once they arrived, they were met with fierce resistance. The Tans holding out, waiting for their backup to arrive and take over this portion of the Grey Nation. The Green's learned of the Grey Captain's stubbornness and rushed towards the facility. Taking heavy casualties Fredrick ordered Bazooka's to the front and blast a hole into the tanker behind the main Tan defense line. They fired and hit it sending plastic into the air. At the time they did this, the first Green troops were finally arriving, however the machine guns in the bunker were still active. The Green's silenced them and along with the Red and what was left of the Grey's advanced into the facility, still with Tan's inside. The first solider to fall inside the facility was a Green Machine Guner and followed by a Grey Bazooka man. Despite this they pushed into the facility and managed to take it back, for only a few seconds.

The Tan reinforcement arrived just as the main bulk of the Green platoon did and they imminently fired at one another. The Grey, the Red and Green inside the facility suddenly got shot from the back, thinking friendly fire, a few of the Grey's ran out to try to cease the incoming fire, only to be cut down by the Tans. Now realizing its the Tan's they returned fire but the Grey and Red's were heavily weakened by the taking of the facility could do little to assist. Thus the age old battle of Green vs Tan and the Green's aren't the reason why the Tan's are fighting. The Tans destroyed tree lines blocking the Grey, Red and Green in the facility thus making the Green Platoon a company. The Greens tried to push out of the tree but only were cut down by Tan MG squads. The Green Company was also being pushed back until they got to the ice water break. They gathered their forces and a brave Corporal rose up and charged at the Tan. He fired upon their MG's and brought them down. Thus allowing what was left in the facility to help. A handful of Grey and Red's charged relentlessly at the Tan's and the Tan were beginning to pull back.

The Corporal saw a group of Tan's trying to use a over head bunker as a way to regain the initiative for the Tan army. He threw a grenade and blew the Tan's into the sky and down the mountain below. Despite the rally and charges, the alliance paid dearly. More Green's fell and the Grey and Red army fell to a combined handful of men. The forest was littered was plastic limbs and dead Green and Tan men, as well of Grey and Red men from the previous engagement.

Eventually the Corporal gathered a group of the Green's and he and them charged at the retreating Tan. They followed them to the top of a hill, where the Tan had a Machine Gunner positioned in case of fall back. The Corporal fell but his comrades avenged him and finished off the cowering Tan. The Corporal survived and was promoted to Sargent. In all, Green Platoon was nothing more than a squad, and what was left of the Grey and Red's was nothing near to what they were when the fighting started. In all, the casualties were 126 dead and 14 wounded for the Grey, 49 dead and 5 wounded for the Red, 173 dead and 25 wounded for the Green, and 150 dead and 20 routed Tans.

The Green Colonel acknowledged full agreement of entry into this conflict with the Grey. Meanwhile the Tan's have been trying to find an ally to help them in this new conflict.


	2. Chapter 2

Following the recapture of the Red production factory, the press naturally came in seeking all the information as they could and politics came into a sour play. On paper, the Green nation recognized their alliance with the Grey, while the Grey did not. They saw the Green as a part time ally, but nothing serious. As for the Tan's they opted that their army was not at war with any nation, or seeking to attack anyone. This is largely in part as the Tan's are still viewed by the world as a tyrannical nation, a nation plagued by their heinous war crimes. As for the rest of the plastic world, they relegated to being neutral and claim no pacts with any nation in conflict. That is until one day.

A day after another failed recapture for the Tan's, suddenly a color showed not of Grey, Green or Tan came out of the forest but instead Blue. A small scouting party from the Blue Nation came through. The Grey garrison immediately halted the Grey's and sent for Captain Fredrick and Colonel Grimm, who personally promoted the Corporal, now Sargent Hawk. The Grey Captain never trusted the Blue Army so he wished them away, as their leaders never asked for their own help. However Grimm wanted to hear them out, and they got their privilege. The Blue's revealed to them that the Tan had pulled out of the region and they went back to a Tan controlled town that was taken from the Grey. While Fredrick didn't believe them, he did send a squad of Red men to the last known locations of the Tan in the area. Sure enough, the Blue's were correct.

Feeling very confident in this, knowledge Fredrick offered the Red's a chance. To go to the town and free it from Tan forces. Fredrick got the very best of the Red nation had to offer, and sent them to the town. Grimm while sure of victory would occur, he and the Green's were not so optimistic. They didn't feel the need to send the Red any help as shown that they could handle themselves but they did fear the worst.

The Grey's informed the Red that they would be walking into a weak resistance, that should they accomplish their goal, the survivors would be free of their bounds of the Grey and be allowed to be recognized as a vassal of the Grey. This boosted the Red's ranks morale to the skies, and a four company platoon made their way to the occupied town known as Gashi.

When the Red's arrived they were horribly misinformed. The Red's arrived and were met by a ferocious resistance by the Tan army. The Tan's seemed to bring an entire battalion into the frey and destroyed a Red support tank early in the battle. The Tan's ran for the initiative and charged the Red relentlessly and cut down the oncoming Red. The Red's tried a sneak flank attack by the church but could not get past the withering hale of incoming fire.

Within a few hours the Red's were starting to pull back. The causalities were mounting till a Lieutenant Spart tried to rally his men by committing a longer route around the church flank. He got a group of six and started to make the Tan's drop. Unfortunately for Spart, the main Red bulk was dwindling faster than his Red comrades could shoot them down.

Eventually Spart, the only living commander on the field ordered the retreat. The Tan losses were no more than a few hundred, but the Red's were ripped to plastic shreds. For the Tan's it felt too easy to see the incoming Red's. They were in positions that could not be rooted out by the Red's who by themselves were severally undermanned. Speaking of the Red's their loss only grew into frustration for them. The survivors were met with nothing but harsh words from General Brant of the Grey's, who committed every Red trooper he can muster and only saw them fail to the Tan's. The Red's claim that the Tan's were waiting for them, but the General refused this and committed his entire force to the Tan front. Hearing this Colonel Grimm wanted to investigate this matter, but Brant refused and insisted that they focus on defeating the Tan army first, than worry about the terrible "Grey defeat". Some of the Red's claim they saw more than one color on the battlefield that were met with mostly sneers but Grimm saw into this matter further...


End file.
